


Mollipilose

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Super fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: thebookworminthetardis on tumblr asked: I've just learnt a new word: mollipilose which means soft and fuzzy. It made me think of our lovely Molly Hooper. Please may I prompt you to write some fluffy Sherlolly?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: Flash Fics





	Mollipilose

"Sherlock? What on earth are you listening to?" Molly asked as she stepped into 221B to the last sound she'd have expected to hear - some sort of new agey synth music that reminded her vaguely of being in a spa. Pretty, but definitely not Sherlock's usual cup of tea.

"Color Dense," he replied, neither opening his eyes nor removing himself from his cross-legged position in the middle of the sitting room floor. "From their album _Dobrador Earth_." His eyes snapped open, crinkling around the edges as he smiled up at her. "I've been listening to it on repeat for the past several hours, very soothing. Care to take a guess as to the name of this particular piece?"

"Not even a little bit," Molly assured him with a grin. Taking his outstretched hand in hers she braced herself, expecting him to haul himself to his feet, but instead he pulled her down, squealing with laughter, to sit on his lap. "Daft man, what's gotten into you?"

"Come on, _Molly_ ," he coaxed, giving her name an odd emphasis that made her frown a bit. "Try and guess. For me?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes and she couldn't help but laugh and kiss him.

"Fine, I'll guess. Is it…something to do with my name?"

"Spot on!" he exclaimed, kissing her on the nose. "Now, as we are both scientists…"

"Sherlock, I love you, but I'm not going to get into another round of charades," Molly interrupted him, firmly but lovingly. "Just tell me. What's the name of the song?"

He pouted a bit, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, have it your way. It means 'downy, having soft hairs' which of course is perfect for you, as your hair is quite soft and…"

"Sherlock…" she said warningly, although she was smiling at the compliment.

He grinned at her. "Mollipilose."

**Author's Note:**

> Real group, real albumn, real song. Really hope you like this ficlet!


End file.
